Claves
Claves is a member of Andantino, and the lover of Jazz, Andantino's leader. Information Claves is originally a spy for Forte, chosen to spy on Andantino's leader Jazz, however soon after she began her mission she fell in love with him. Not much is known about her past, however she has always been jealous of Falsetto's childhood friendship with Jazz. She lost her opportunity to frame Falsetto, and after Jazz left her to find the others in Andante, Rondo was sent to end Claves' life. During the last moments of her life, she sends a dove to Baroque City to warn the Prince about another spy for Forte. She believes that Falsetto doesn't like her, and is very dedicated, but often has trouble remembering complicated strategies. Near the end of the game, when Mysterious Unison is unlocked, the player has the choice of resurrecting her. Upon first entering the dungeon, she will rejoin the party at the orignal level she left and with her original equipment. If, however, the party chooses to leave the dungeon, she will leave the party for the time being, explaining that her soul is not yet in complete unison. In order to restore it, the party must search out a total of seven Soul Shards within the dungeon. The final Soul Shard is held by the Annihilator boss, which can only be battled once the other six Soul Shards have been obtained. Upon completing this battle, Claves's soul will return to full unison and she will be able to join the party outside the dungeon. As a reward, the player is presented with the final chapter of Frederic Chopin's life story, "Heroic." Appearance She wears a distinct outfit. One leg has a stocking, one doesn't; she wears knee-high, armour-like boots. A gauntlet on one arm and a glove on the other and the torso piece is finished off with a sash and a rose. Her hair is pulled back in a braid and two smaller bangs come down from near her ears. Battle Claves fights with a rapier. Early on the player will not get to see much of her combat potential due to her dropping out of the story after finishing the Woodblock Groves dungeon. At this time, all of Claves stats are rather dismal, lower in all areas compared with those of the other characters in the party. The only thing to recommend her is her ability to use a healing skill. However, when she is regained in the extra dungeon and starts gaining levels, her abilities begin to shine. She begins gaining greater stat boosts, eventually maxing with stats superior to those of many of other characters. She even finishes with the highest Speed stat in the Xbox 360 version, and is second only to Serenade in this area in the PlayStation 3 version. Claves fights with swift slashes and stabs of her sword, being able to build Echoes fairly well. Her Unicorn Horn also serves as a pretty decent healing move (though it tends to be overshadowed by Viola's Heal Arrow). She can also play a bit of a long range game with Bird Swarm and Beast Meteor. Aiatar Horn has deceptive range; despite the in-game description claims it hits only one target, it can actually strike anyone else nearby (even a target standing behind her). Finally, Claves can equip heavy armor like Allegretto and Jazz, so her defense is nothing short of sufficient. Special Attack Light Dark Gallery Image:Es-claves1.jpg|Artwork Image:Es-claves2.jpg|CG Render Claves and Rondo.png|Eternal Sonata Scrapbook Behind the scenes *Claves and Rondo apparently have a past history of working together, as one of the photos in the Eternal Sonata Scrapbook, titled "The Past," features the two together with Claves's caption "This picture is from an job I did." Given this, Claves's statement to Rondo upon first seeing her in Eternal Sonata, "I know you. You're Rondo," seems somewhat odd, as this doesn't seem the sort of statement that would be made to a former compatriot. This may, however, simply be a poor translation. *In the XBox 360 version, following the party's defeat of the White Jewel in the Double Reed Tower, a scene takes place in which Claves and Frederic have a discussion against a black background about an art-form that could be even be appreciated by God, a music that could make one feel space and dimension. This scene takes place regardless of whether or not Claves has been resurrected. This scene is absent in the PlayStation 3 version, as all scenes depicting Chopin against a black background are replaced with scenes of Chopin interacting with the actual party. *In the PlayStation 3 version, an alternate scene is available in the EZI Church dungeon if Claves has been fully resurrected. If she is absent when the party examines the picture of flowers, then Polka, Beat and Viola will have a conversation in which Viola mentions that she and Arco sometimes eat flowers, noting that picky eaters aren't allowed at her house. If, however, Claves is present, then Beat will note the oddness of the flower on the left and Viola will ask Claves if she ever saw any flowers like that on the other side. Claves will reply that she did -- a vast field of them on the bank of a river that sang in a high-pitched buzz, like mosquitoes. *Resurrecting Claves earns the player the Claves's Resurrection Achievement in the XBox 360 version of Eternal Sonata. Category:Forte agents Category:Members of Andantino Category:Playable characters